Black Roses
by discoballmind
Summary: Jackson Jekyll has had feelings for his best friend Deuce Gorgon since they day they met, but Jackson can hardly express his feelings towards Deuce, and he doesn't know what to do about them. Jackson must decide whether or not to tell Deuce how he feels, or let his feelings eat him up inside. But Jackson is fearful about Deuce's potential answer... (Jackson/Deuce)
1. Me and Him

I know it's been a loooong time, and I apologize for that. I got really caught up in work and school and I lost my writing muse for the longest time, but I have returned with a few new ideas and a few old ones to work on. This one is just an idea that's been rotting in my mind for awhile now. I plan to write more and I have an idea set for this fanfic so it'll probably get some updates as long as I don't get swamped with schoolwork/my job. I hope you all enjoy! ~DiscoBallMind

* * *

Chapter 1: "Me and Him"

_"You must understand_  
_ No woman no man _  
_ Will ever decide who I am_  
_ It just feels right to feel right"_ -Me and Him/The Pierces

* * *

"It was just here a minute ago! Where could it have gone in such a short time?" Huffed Jackson Jekyll, the only Normie in all of Monster High. The boy was rummaging through his Phys. Dead locker, searching for one of the most vital item in high-school, deodorant. "I just had it…" He mumbled again.

"Yo, dude, you need something?" Said a voice next to him. Jackson looked at the source of the voice and his eyes met a pair of gorgeous emerald green ones that were shaded behind a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"O-Oh, hey Deuce." Jackson sputtered. The boy next to him happened to be his best friend Deuce Gorgon. "I, well, you see..." He blushed, looking embarrassed. "I lost my deodorant and I don't have any extra so I'm going to smell all day and-"

"Dude, all's you had to do was ask." Deuce cut him off as he handed him his deodorant. "You can use mine."

"Really? T-Thanks." He accepted the container and attempted to hide his blushing red face turning towards his locker. He opened it and instinctively sniffed it. Jackson was immediately overwhelmed by the scent. It enveloped him. It caressed him. It made him feel warm. It reminded him of Deuce and the first time the 2 had ever met. Jackson's first day at Monster High was terrible up until he met Deuce. Deuce befriended Jackson without a second thought. Deuce made him feel stood for a moment just taking it in, when suddenly Deuce brought him back to reality.

"Um dude," Deuce raised his eyebrow while looking at Jackson "I know it's got a good smell and all but you've been sniffin' it for a good 5 minutes, do you really like it that much?"

"No! I just, uh, really like it, that's all." He could feel his face getting hot; he couldn't bring himself to tell Deuce that he liked it as much as he did because it reminded him of Deuce. Jackson used it quickly and handed it back to Deuce. "Thanks again Deuce, I owe you one."

Deuce actually chuckled at Jackson's last sentence. "Ya owe me one? Dude I just let you use some deodorant, it's no big deal." He smiled at the Normie. "But, I am home alone tonight and it'd be nice to have someone else there so I'm not bored back to life. Think you can make it?"

"It's a date!" Jackson said quickly before realizing what he had said. " I mean not like a romantic date I just meant like a date as in something to remember or-"

Deuce cut him off again. "I know what you meant, dude," He looked rather worried. Deuce recalled that Jackson hadn't been himself lately. He'd been blushing a lot and stumbling over his words quite a bit. Deuce assumed he was getting sick or something. "You've been actin' kinda weird lately, you feelin' ok?"

Jackson looked at Deuce and feigned a smile. "I'm...I'm just fine Deuce, I'll see you tonight." And with that he hurried out of the locker room, leaving a confused Deuce to wonder what was bothering his best friend.

* * *

It was nearly 7 p.m. when Jackson rang the doorbell next to Deuce's big front door. It swung open almost immediately.

"Dude!" Deuce exclaimed "what took you so long? I said come around 5 and you're never late!" Deuce moved aside to let the other boy in. The house smelled delicious, as if a fine feast was being prepared.

Jackson smiled in an embarrassed sort of way. "Sorry, I took a little bit too long to get ready and I lost all track of time." Jackson followed Deuce into the large dining room and bordered the kitchen and living room.

"Well I got dinner ready and kept it warm waiting for you, slow-poke" Deuce joked before heading towards the kitchen. "Have a seat, and I hope you're hungry. I cooked up some real good stuff for us."

Jackson took a seat and watched Deuce leave the room. The scene in the locker room earlier today wandered back into his mind. He could feel that safe, conforming feeling again when he thought about Deuce and everything he's done for him. His heart raced at every thought of Deuce. Jackson laughed quietly to himself and shook his head softly. _'I have a crush on Deuce and I just keep falling more and more for him.'_ He thought to himself. Jackson hardly noticed Deuce had returned with 2 plates piled high with Jackson's all time favorite food, macaroni and cheese.

"Not just macaroni and cheese," Deuce proclaimed. "it has my twist on it of course. It's made with a special blend of cheeses, topped with breadcrumbs and baked till perfection." Deuce ignored Jackson's playful eyeroll and sat the plates down across from each other, and then took his seat. He looked at the boy across from him. "I noticed that you weren't feelin' very well today, so I wanted to cook your favorite, I really hope you like it."

The Normie looked at Deuce in almost disbelief. "Deuce, I love everything you cook for me, and this is really special." He was looking down at his plate of food, pushing a noodle around his plate as he spoke. "I think it's really nice of you to cook my favorite for me, thank you Deuce."

Deuce set down his fork and looked directly into Jackson's eyes. And Jackson could see, even through the tinted lens, that Deuce looked worried. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong Jackson? You're my best-bro, I shouldn't feel left out when something is eating you up inside."

"I'm your best friend?" Jackson asked incredulously. "What about Clawd and Heath?"

Deuce shrugged. "Yeah I'm close with them too, but I always thought you and I just, I dunno, clicked better. You've always been my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Deuce." Jackson sputtered. "You were my only friend when I came here, you were the first one to talk to me, my own cousin wouldn't talk to me on my first day! It would've been so much different if you didn't notice me or show any kindness to me, Deuce. I can never thank you enough." Jackson's eyes looked a little misty, but his smile looked real.

"I can think of one way you can thank me, you could at least eat some of the food on your plate." Jackson broke out into hearty laughter, and he was soon joined by Deuce. They both laughed till their sides ached and when they were finished Deuce looked back at Jackson, this time they both had tears of laughter in their eyes. "Better now?"

Jackson nodded his head. "Mhm, I'm a lot better now." The boys finished their meal talking and chuckling and once the dishes had been done and they were cleaned up, Jackson turned to Deuce. "Wanna go watch a movie or something?" He suggested to Deuce, who agreed happily. But Jackson could feel a thought itching in the back of his brain.

He still wasn't over Deuce, and he was still falling for him more and more every second.


	2. Sense

Here is chapter 2! I've recently begun storyboarding all my fics with this really cool website, so I know what's going to happen in each chapter before I begin actually writing it! It makes it a ton easier to write so I'm able to push out chapters like its nothing. And the direction I have planned for this story is shaping up really nice. It's pretty much my favorite fic I've ever written and I hope you like it to! Anyone enough of my rambling here is Chapter 2! ~DiscoBallMind

* * *

Chapter 2: "Sense"

_Now I see, I do, I feel I can't let go_  
_ You took me by surprise and then again and again_  
_ Oh I see, I do, I feel I can't let go_  
_ Knowing you is killing me again and again_  
_ Well it doesn't make sense_ ~Sense/Amanda Mair

* * *

Deuce's dimly lit living room made an ideal place for the two boys to watch movies all night. It housed a large, and not to mention very comfortable, L-shaped couch that opened up to reveal a bed. It was almost the same situation every time Jackson slept over at the gorgon's home. Deuce insisted Jackson slept on the fold-out bed while he slept on the small part of the couch that didn't open, but Jackson tried to convince Deuce that it should be the other way around.

However, there was little arguing this time, as Jackson and Deuce had both accidentally fallen asleep on the pull out bed. They slept soundly next to one another, not touching, but still close. And they slept peacefully until an explosive boom shook the house.

"AH!" Jackson sat up and yelled, extremely startled. " What was that?" He asked Deuce, who was startled awake as well.

"I think there was supposed to be a storm tonight or somethin'," He looked around the room and saw that all the electronics in the room had been cut of power. "Yeah, power's out I guess." He fumbled his hand over to the side of the couch, where his ICoffin was resting and he turned it on, allowing a blinding light to fill the room.

Jackson squinted his eyes but leaned over to look at the screen. According to the weather app on Deuce's ICoffin it was 1:37am and a severe thunderstorm was passing right over them. Unfortunately, the storm wasn't estimated to end until the early was suddenly a burst of light, and a trainwreck-like explosion shook the house yet again. Jackson practically jumped out of his skin from fright.

"Never been one to enjoy storms." Jackson said quietly. He fidgeted nervously. Storms had bothered Jackson since he was a young boy and he carried this fear with him, even at this age.

"Yeah, you've told me that before. Don't worry though I'm gonna go get us some flashlights or candles or something like that, I'll be right back." Deuce started to slip out of the bed before Jackson spoke up.

"Wait!" Jackson called. "Can't you just stay? I-I mean we have our ICoffins we don't need flashlights or candles, our ICoffins actually produce more light for us than they do." He looked jilted and Deuce could see the fear in his eyes. He wanted to be there for his best friend, he didn't want to leave Jackson alone and afraid.

Deuce looked back and smiled at Jackson. "Sure dude, our ICoffins are probably like 100% better anyway." He climbed back onto the bed next to Jackson and suddenly realized where he had fallen asleep. "Hey, did we both fall asleep in this bed?" He looked confused momentarily. "I don't even remember falling asleep, honestly." Deuce grabbed his pillow and moved back over to the small portion of the couch he insisted on sleeping and he readied himself for bed yet again. Jackson silently wished he didn't leave. He wanted to lie next to Deuce still.

Jackson tried settling into slumber, but every time he felt himself slipping into sleep he was awakened by crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning. Each time he woke with a start and after a particularly loud boom he let out a loud yelp.

"Its ok Jackson, I'm right here dude." Deuce soothed almost immediately following Jackson's scare. Jackson blushed in the dark. Deuce's kind words comforted Jackson. He found Deuce's outline in the dark and looked at his silhouette. He realized it was facing him, watching over him almost.

"Sorry Deuce, I didn't mean to wake you or anything..." Jackson apologized. "I don't know if I'll get any sleep tonight because of this storm." He sighed, trying to make himself comfortable again.

"I wasn't even asleep yet, I was staying awake till you fell asleep. I didn't wantcha to be awake and alone during this storm." Deuce hadn't even closed his eyes to attempt to fall asleep. He could see how shaken up Jackson was, so he was waiting for him to drift off before he would.

Jackson felt butterflies in his stomach; he couldn't believe Deuce would do something like that for him. Deuce was losing sleep just for him. Jackson felt strangely happy and sad simultaneously. "That's so nice of you Deuce, you really don't have to do that though. I don't want you worrying about me I'm just a big scaredy cat. Get some rest please." He urged.

"Not until you do." Deuce replied. Jackson couldn't hear a single twinge of sleepiness in his voice whatsoever, so he silently accepted this and he closed his eyes again.

Just as Jackson was falling asleep, Deuce softly whispered to him. "Goodnight Jackson, I'll see you in the morning." Jackson felt a grin crawl across his lips as he mumbled a soft goodnight and with that, Jackson finally fell into a quiet slumber.

* * *

And that's chapter 2! I really love how this fanfic is coming together and I already have the next chapter written, but you'll have to wait for chapter 3. Trust me it'll be worth the wait. Chapter 3 is going to be the most heart-wrenching chapter I've ever posted. It'll be up soon, so keep an eye out for it! ~DiscoBallMind


	3. Sad Dream

Here is Chapter 3! It's one of my favorite chapters I've written and you'll see why. I told y'all I'm really in love with this fanfic and I have a lot of great plans for it, trust me. I dunno when Chapter 4 will be up, I want it to be a longer, more emotional chapter. (Again, you'll see why after reading this chapter) So enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite and leave a review! ~DiscoBallMind

* * *

Chapter 3: "Sad Dream"

_"And standing in the water with me,_  
_ I can tell you what I wanna tell you._  
_ And I hope it's just a bad dream,_  
_ Hope it's just a sad dream"_ -Sad Dream/Sky Ferreira

* * *

Jackson awoke to the after-storm sunlight streaming through the window near the bed in which he slept. He felt rejuvenated. A refreshed feeling washed over the boy. The storm had passed and Jackson was no longer anxious and afraid like he was the night before. Jackson slipped out of the bed and stretched beside it. He closed his eyes and yawned loudly, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Deuce standing before him.

Deuce smiled happily at the Normie. "You look happy dude, I take it you slept soundly?"

Jackson returned the kind smile. "Yeah I did surprisingly. That storm last night was terrible." A strange and overwhelming feeling enveloped Jackson suddenly. He knew it was time to tell Deuce. He couldn't control his mouth anymore. Every secret he was hiding about his sexuality and his crush on Deuce spilled from his lips. He couldn't stop himself as he told Deuce everything.

Deuce was silent. His face had lost the kind smile it had before, and in its place was an angry scowl. The silence was broken by a single word, a question, asked by Deuce. "What?" He provoked. His tone was sharp, like the edge of a freshly shattered glass.

The other boy was silent, but what was said had been said, and there was no going back on that now. The tension in the room was so solid it could be cut with a knife. The air was thick with silence. Time had come to a halt.

Deuce spoke again, this time with anger backing his usually calm voice. "Are you serious Jackson?" He crossed his arms, a defensive gesture. "I can't believe that you-that you're-that you didn't tell me you were_ like that_." He spat the last words out as if they were a disgusting portion of food.

Jackson shrunk away from Deuce. Deuce was never one to lose his head over something small, and Jackson was so sure he would've accepted him, this ending was never even thought of. His voice was meek when he spoke at last. "I-I thought we were friends?" Jackson begged, as if it was a last-will effort to get Deuce to accept him. He was terrified, this was nothing like how he wanted it to be.

The gorgon turned away from the Normie. His posture was tense and you could see the rage practically seeping from him. "Yeah, we were, before you decided to be a _queer_." Deuce said the final word as a pure insult. He wanted it to hurt, and Jackson could hear it.. He whirled around and looked at Jackson with a stony, grim look. "Grab your stuff and leave. I don't wanna be friends with the someone-someone like you." Deuce was dead serious, and on his final word he turned to leave. Jackson panicked and grabbed his arm before he could go.

With fear of losing his best friend, one of his only friends, he pleaded with Deuce. "Deuce no! I'm sorry! I'm-" Before Jackson could finish Deuce broke his grip.

"I said get away from me!" Deuce yelled.

Jackson looked defeated. Their friendship flashed before his eyes; all the good memories, and all the good times they shared faded away. It was then Jackson noticed Deuce's fist; it was cocked back.

Deuce let the fist fly.

Time slowed even more. Deuce's fist was on track to clock Jackson right in the face. Jackson didn't expect this outcome at all. As the fist came closer, his heart pounded loudly, knowing what was next. Jackson closed his eyes tight and braced for impact.

But nothing came.

Jackson opened his eyes. He was Deuce's living room, still bundled up in blankets and sheets. His breathing was heavy and his skin was beaded with cold, nervous sweat.

_It had all been a dream._

He couldn't believe the nightmare he had, it had singlehandedly been the worst nightmare he's ever endured. His heart was still pounding in the aftermath of it. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but he was still on edge. 'What if Deuce reacts like that when I tell him for real?" Jackson pondered. He tried to brush away the thought. 'Deuce would never act like that, he'd never be that terrible.' Jackson rolled over, and let out a soft sigh into his pillow. He couldn't get his fear of rejection out of his mind.

Jackson sat up and reached for his glasses, and after putting them on his face he noticed Deuce wasn't where he had fallen asleep. He looked around the room briefly, but still couldn't find the other boy. A sweet smell wafted from the kitchen, and Jackson knew that's where Deuce was. He shook off the nightmare and stood, his knees shaking slightly. He took in a deep breath and let it go.

It was only a dream.

* * *

This was one of my favorite chapters hands down. I'm sorry if I scared y'all at first ;) Hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for Chapter 4 soon! ~DiscoBallMind


End file.
